Something Untold or Something to find out?
by Melody Elric
Summary: Why is Cloud Strife always depressed? Why is he so distant? What is his truth? Those are the questions his little sister wants to find out.
1. Chapter 1

OC Character

Name: Scarlet Strife1

Age: 112

Personality: Strong hearted, Kind, Adventures, Indepentent3

Looks: .com/image/brown%20anime%?o=1984

Other: Is part of AVALANCHE even though she can't fight. Has the red ribbon on her right arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clack. Click. Squeak.

The sound of every morning flew its way into her room waking her up for the day. She stood and pulled the hair band out of her brown hair. It swayed down to just an inch below her shoulders. She pulled off the big sleeping shirt and replaced it with a sports bar and a black tank top. She pulled on a green plaid skirt and a black jacket with thin white going on the collar and down the shoulders and even around the sleeves. Before leaving she put on a pair of boots that almost went to her thigh, a black choker with a sliver chain and small cross on it with matching earrings, and a black head band.

She quickly made her bed before running out the door and down the stares to meet Tifa washing dishes.

"Good Morning Tifa!" She said happily with a bright smile. Tifa looked up and smiled back at her.

"Good morning Scarlet." Tifa said. Scarlet came over and helped Tifa put the dry dishes away.

"So where is my grumpy older brother?" She asked picking up two glasses.

"Like always, he ran off somewhere and won't be back till lunch." Tifa said with a sad sigh.

"Hey, don't get down. Its alright, I have a plan to get him to talk. I over heard him mumbling to himself yesterday that he was going to go to the old church." Scarlet said just as she put the last plate away.

"Just be careful when you go outside. Don't talk to strangers." Tifa said as Scarlet headed for the door.

"I know. I'm 11; I'm smart enough to know that." Scarlet said as she picked up her blue backpack and opened the door. Tifa rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just be back by lunch time." She said.

"With my luck, I'll be coming back with Cloud and he'll have a smile on his face." Scarlet said with a smirk and ran out. Tifa sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Please keep that hyper girl safe Zack and Arieth." She whispered and began whipping off the bar.

Scarlet ran down the street and jumped as she turned a corner and grabbed the light pole. She was alone in the streets and did and ran doing a flip in the air and started running backwards. She loved it outside. She felt so free and now that in the slums you could see the sky, manly because Midgar was half destroyed. That wasn't the point though. She skipped down the side till she came to the dirt path. She walked along it to find the old church still there. Also she happened to see the familiar Finrir motorcycle, and a tall spiky headed blond guy walking towards the truth. She smiled and looked up at the cloudy sky mouthing 'thank you' to Zack and Arieth.

She ran as fast as she could and tripped once scratching her knee, but got right back up and ran. He was just walking into the church and she slowly fallowed. When she opened the door Cloud was kneeling in front of the flowers, looking at them. Scarlet smiled and limped in. She was halfway there before the floor squeaked and Cloud turned around. Scarlet jumped a bit out of shock, but quickly got back together.

"Um……Hi big brother, I didn't think you'd be here today." She said innocently. Cloud scowled at her when he saw her knee. She looked down and saw it was bleeding a lot.

"Oh, that was just from me being clumsy like usual, clumsy, clumsy me." She said laughing a bit. Cloud didn't agree.

"Why are you out here?" He asked in his distant voice.

"Well I came to check on the flowers like I always do…….on the days you're not here." She said smiling innocently. Cloud sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small roll of bandages and got down on one knee, gently picking up Scarlet's injured one and started wrapping it up.

"This should help keep any infection out. When you get back to the 7th Heaven, get Tifa to put some medicine on it." Cloud said and stud after tying it off. He headed for the door and noticed Scarlet was looking down at the ground.

"I….I can't go home. I promised Tifa that when I go back I'd have you with me. You're running off again, so my promise is broken." Scarlet said. Cloud opened the door.

"Not all promises can be kept." He said and left.

"Yeah, you know that more then anyone." Scarlet muttered and sat in front of the flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

OC Character

Name: Scarlet Strife1

Age: 112

Personality: Strong hearted, Kind, Adventures, Indepentent3

Looks: .com/image/brown%20anime%?o=1984

Other: Is part of AVALANCHE even though she can't fight. Has the red ribbon on her right arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet yawned as she finally finished her drawing of the churches inside. She put her art supplies back in her bag and stood up stretching. Picking up the bag Scarlet looked at the watch on her wrist and saw it was quarter to twelve, which meant lunch was in twenty minuets. Scarlet sighed heavily as she walked out of the church and headed towards the 7th Heaven. Sadly, when she reached the bar it was filled with the lunch time rush that Tifa forgot about.

Scarlet quickly went in the back way and ran to her room. She dropped her backpack and put on her waiter apron, before going to the stairs and sliding down the banister. She went over to Tifa and gave her the note that Cloud had signed the previous night, allowing her to be a waitress on busy days. Tifa quickly checked to make sure Cloud signed it and then she sent Scarlet to a table with a small note pad. She walked over with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello, welcome to the 7th Heaven, my name is Scarlet Strife and I'll be you're waitress today. So what can I get you?" She asked kindly.

"Wow. You have a great attitude, so there putting you on two jobs now?" Scarlet noticed the voice and when she looked up from the paper she saw it was Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid. She smiled at her fellow AVALANCHE members.

"So I'm stuck with you guys?" She asked smiling.

"Yep, and we're not the least bit nice." Cid said jokily.

"Hey, give me a break. I'm only doing this to help out with rush." Scarlet said giggling a bit.

"Alright, well why don't you get us all some fruit punch, since you're still too young to touch any alcohol." Yuffie suggested.

"Well do, be back in a sec." Scarlet said and walked over to the kitchen area. After a few seconds she came out with three glass mugs of fruit punch. She set them on the table and gave one to each person.

"So what can I get you guys to eat?" She asked.

"Cheeseburger for me!" Yuffie said happily.

"Same here." Cid said.

"Same." Vincent said.

"Wow. You all get the same thing, that's cool." Scarlet said and went back to the kitchen. He came back a few minuets later with there meals and placed them in front of the three.

"Alright, now on to my next table, just holler when you want something." Scarlet said. She was heading to the next table, when Tifa hollered over at her.

"Delivery for Barret, go to the bakery and get Marlene's muffins. Then I need you to go to the store for me." She said. Scarlet nodded.

"Well see you guys around." She said and ran to the stairs. They waved 'bye' to her. Scarlet ran to her room, throwing the apron and paper on the floor. She grabbed her wallet and back down the stairs, going down the back way. As Scarlet ran down the street she noticed that she had forgotten to ask Tifa to put medicine on her cut. She'd just ask when she got back.

Scarlet soon came up to the Midgar bakery and went in.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up some muffins under the name of Wallace." Scarlet said as she walked in. The man at the counter pulled out a small box and set it on the counter.

"Its nice to see you again Scarlet. So you're on a delivery?" The man asked. Scarlet nodded.

"Yep, here's the money. See ya around." She said placing the money on the counter and grabbing the box. She headed out the door and ran down the street. She ran for a while till she came to a small house almost outside of Midgar. Scarlet walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Delivery from Strife's Delivery Service, someone wanted some fresh Midgar bakery muffins!" She called a smile in her voice. The door opened up and the little girl Marlene smiled up at Scarlet.

"Hi Scarlet, it's been awhile since you last came to visit." Marlene said.

"Well it's been pretty busy at the 7th Heaven, and since Cloud is barely around its hard getting stuff done." Scarlet explained. Marlene nodded.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Here you go." Scarlet said as she gave Marlene the muffin box. She happily took it and laughing came from inside the house, along with big footsteps. The door opened the rest of the way to show Barret with a kind smile on his face.

"Yo Scarlet, thanks a bunch for pickin this up for my little Marlene. So how much do I owe ya?" He asked.

"It'll be 5 dollars." She said with a smile. Barret smiled back and handed her a five dollar bill. Scarlet placed the money in her wallet.

"Thanks for using Strife Delivery Service, please call again if you need any other deliveries." Scarlet said. Barret laughed.

"Oh, you know we always call you guys. You're the best around." Barret commented.

"Thanks. Well I better get going. Tifa needs some errands run and it'll be getting dark soon." Scarlet said.

"Well you be careful out there alright? Don't talk to any strangers." Barret said. There was a scratching of a chair being moved inside the house and Cait Sith popped out.

"Oy, lassie it's been the longest ages since I last laid eyes on you. Why don't I accompany you with your chores?" He offered. Scarlet nodded.

"I'd like that. Thanks." Scarlet said with a smile. Cait Sith walked out and stud next to Scarlet.

"Well, we'll be leaving. See you guys later." Scarlet said and started walking down the stairs with Cait Sith. Barret and Marlene waved goodbye to them as they ran down the street.

Two hours passed before Scarlet and Cait Sith were about half a black away from the 7th Heaven. They each where carrying two big bags filled with everything that had been on Tifa's list.

"Has Vincent been on any new missions lately?" Scarlet asked not liking the silence.

"Sadly none, I can hardly keep in touch with him." Cait Sith said.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Scarlet said.

"Clouds' still in his depression I see, so that's why you're so busy lassie. Don't you ever go play with the other children?" Cait Sith asked. Scarlet shock her head.

"There's to much work, and I don't really like playing that much. I usually go to Arieth's church and draw, but even that is getting hard to do." Scarlet said.

"It's sad for a beautiful, young lassie like you to have no time for her self." Cait Sith said.

"Oh no, it's not like that. I love helping Tifa out, its just that I miss my brother being there. He's gone all the time, and the first time I've seen him in two weeks was today. It was only for a short time and I tried to get him to come home with me, but he won't." Scarlet said sadly.

"Don't worry lassie, he'll come around." Cait Sith said. Scarlet nodded then winced. She stopped on the sidewalk and put the bags down as she looked at her knee. It was bleeding and getting infected.

"Ow, maybe Cloud was right." She gritted out holding her knee. Cait Sith put his bags down and went up to her.

"Are you alright lassie?" He said worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Scarlet said and stood, but when she put pressure on her knee a strong pain ran up her body, stunning her. She fell to the side out cold. Cait Sith jumped out of surprise and ran over to her.

"Lassie! Lassie! Wake up! Help! Help! Someone help!" Cait Sith yelled, as he ran for the 7th Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

OC Character

Name: Scarlet Strife1

Age: 112

Personality: Strong hearted, Kind, Adventures, Indepentent3

Looks: .com/image/brown%20anime%?o=1984

Other: Is part of AVALANCHE even though she can't fight. Has the red ribbon on her right arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa sighed and stretched up in the air. Yuffie and Cid were still there, where Vincent had left a long time ago.

"I'm so glad that's over." Tifa said with relief. Yuffie smiled.

"Now we can finally talk!" She said happily. Tifa sighed and glanced at the clock.

"It's already past 8:30. Where could that girl be? I'm getting worried." Tifa said.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about her. She has the blood of that spike head running through her veins. She'll be fine." Cid said.

"I'm still worried. She's only 11 and the way things have been going, I'm not sure it's safe for her to be out this late." Tifa said.

"Help! Help! Someone help!" Cait Sith came running into the bar freaking out. Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid stood.

"Cait what's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"It's the lassie! Scarlet fainted a little ways away from here. I don't know how it happened. You have to come help!" He said still freaked. Tifa gasped.

"Well let's not all just stand here. Come on." Cid said. They all ran out the door and fallowed Cait to where Scarlet was. Tifa knelt down next to her and gently lifted Scarlet up in her arms. Her cheeks had a light pink tint to them and Tifa put her hand on the girl's forehead.

"She's getting a small fever. How did this happen?" Tifa asked Cait.

"I'm not really sure. One moment she was in a bit of pain and said something about that boyo Cloud being right. She has a bandaged wound on her knee and when I asked if she was alright she said she was, but as soon as the lassie stood she faint." Cait Sith said. Tifa looked at Scarlet's bandaged knee and saw the blood coming through it. The blood also held a yellow rim meaning infection.

"It must have been a pretty deep cut. It's starting to get infected, so some of the infection might have gotten into her blood stream. We have to treat it quickly before it spreads too much." Tifa said standing and lifting Scarlet up with her. Cid and Yuffie picked out the bags and fallowed Tifa back to the bar.

Almost two hours past before Tifa was completely done with cleaning Scarlet's wound. Somehow a small piece of metal tore through her knee and made it deeper then it should have been. Tifa put medicine on it and bandaged it tightly. She put a cold wash cloth on the young girl's forehead and walked out, shutting off the light as she went.

She walked down stairs where Yuffie had fixed everyone an alcoholic root beer. Tifa sat next to Cid and looked at the clock. "Its 10:30. Cloud might be back soon." She said sadly. Yuffie quickly downed her glass.

"You need to talk to that man and see what his problem is! He should have been here for you and his sister!" She said angrily.

"That guy has no consideration for anything." Cid said.

"I agree. The little lassie feels bad about it." Cait said.

"I know, but I don't think there is anything I can do." Tifa said. Cid sighed.

"So how was the little ladies condition anyway?" Cid asked.

"She has a small fever and her knee is slightly infected. She'll have to stay in bed all day tomorrow, whish I know she won't be happy about. Scarlet loves to help around her. I don't know why though. I don't know what I'm going to do since its Saturday tomorrow and there are going to be a lot of deliveries and a big rush over here." Tifa said starting to get stressed out.

"We'll help ya lassie! It's the least we can do!" Cait Sith said. Cid and Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, we're a part of a team and we help each other when help is needed." Yuffie said happily.

"Yep." Cid said.

Then the door opened to show a depressing looking Cloud. Tifa turned around and smiled.

"Hey, we have a little situation." She said. Cloud looked at her.

"Scarlet hurt herself today and is going to have to stay in bed all day tomorrow. Would you stay and help with the deliveries?" She asked. Cloud looked away distantly.

"I can't. I'm busy." He said. Yuffie growled.

"Cloud how can you be so selfish! Your little sister is up there with a fever and all you can think about is yourself!" Yuffie yelled.

"Spiky, you should at least help Tifa out. She's had a busy day and tomorrow will be worse. Can't you put it aside?" Cid said.

"The little lassie is worried about you. I'm sure it'll make her day to see you here." Cait Sith said. Cloud sighed.

"Whatever. I'll help." He said. Tifa smiled.

"Thanks Cloud. Oh, could you please check on Scarlet when you go up?" Tifa asked. Cloud just nodded and went upstairs.

"He is so hardheaded." Yuffie said downing her fifth root beer. Tifa sighed.

Cloud was stuck in his thoughts of his two lost friends. Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough. He believed it was his fault for the early deaths and he knew he was blame. As he headed for his room Cloud noticed Scarlet's door was slightly open. He had agreed to check on her, so her shrugged and opened the door. A small groan was heard from the figure in the bed as Cloud quietly walked over. Soon blue Mako infused eyes met clouded light brown ones. Scarlet smiled weakly up at him. Her face was slightly pale and her cheeks held a reddish tint to them.

"Hi big brother." She said weakly. Cloud knelt down beside the bed.

"Why didn't you get Tifa to clean the scratch right when you got back? I told you to." Cloud said quietly.

"It was really busy when I got here. I just forgot about it. I'm sorry." She said. Cloud sighed and moved some of Scarlet's hair out of her face.

"Just be more careful next time." He whispered distantly. Scarlet slowly nodded.

"Tifa also said that you'll have to stay in bed all day tomorrow…..so I'll be staying to help out." Cloud said. Scarlet gave a small smile.

"Do I really have to stay here ALL day tomorrow?" She asked. Cloud nodded. Scarlet groaned.

"I hate not being able to help." She pouted weakly. Cloud re-cooled the rag and placed it back on Scarlet's forehead. He left the room silently closing the door behind him. Scarlet sighed and soon fell back into a fever induced sleep.

Tifa sighed and stretched up in the air. Yuffie and Cid were still there, where Vincent had left a long time ago.

"I'm so glad that's over." Tifa said with relief. Yuffie smiled.

"Now we can finally talk!" She said happily. Tifa sighed and glanced at the clock.

"It's already past 8:30. Where could that girl be? I'm getting worried." Tifa said.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about her. She has the blood of that spike head running through her veins. She'll be fine." Cid said.

"I'm still worried. She's only 11 and the way things have been going, I'm not sure it's safe for her to be out this late." Tifa said.

"Help! Help! Someone help!" Cait Sith came running into the bar freaking out. Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid stood.

"Cait what's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"It's the lassie! Scarlet fainted a little ways away from here. I don't know how it happened. You have to come help!" He said still freaked. Tifa gasped.

"Well let's not all just stand here. Come on." Cid said. They all ran out the door and fallowed Cait to where Scarlet was. Tifa knelt down next to her and gently lifted Scarlet up in her arms. Her cheeks had a light pink tint to them and Tifa put her hand on the girl's forehead.

"She's getting a small fever. How did this happen?" Tifa asked Cait.

"I'm not really sure. One moment she was in a bit of pain and said something about that boyo Cloud being right. She has a bandaged wound on her knee and when I asked if she was alright she said she was, but as soon as the lassie stood she faint." Cait Sith said. Tifa looked at Scarlet's bandaged knee and saw the blood coming through it. The blood also held a yellow rim meaning infection.

"It must have been a pretty deep cut. It's starting to get infected, so some of the infection might have gotten into her blood stream. We have to treat it quickly before it spreads too much." Tifa said standing and lifting Scarlet up with her. Cid and Yuffie picked out the bags and fallowed Tifa back to the bar.

Almost two hours past before Tifa was completely done with cleaning Scarlet's wound. Somehow a small piece of metal tore through her knee and made it deeper then it should have been. Tifa put medicine on it and bandaged it tightly. She put a cold wash cloth on the young girl's forehead and walked out, shutting off the light as she went.

She walked down stairs where Yuffie had fixed everyone an alcoholic root beer. Tifa sat next to Cid and looked at the clock. "Its 10:30. Cloud might be back soon." She said sadly. Yuffie quickly downed her glass.

"You need to talk to that man and see what his problem is! He should have been here for you and his sister!" She said angrily.

"That guy has no consideration for anything." Cid said.

"I agree. The little lassie feels bad about it." Cait said.

"I know, but I don't think there is anything I can do." Tifa said. Cid sighed.

"So how was the little ladies condition anyway?" Cid asked.

"She has a small fever and her knee is slightly infected. She'll have to stay in bed all day tomorrow, whish I know she won't be happy about. Scarlet loves to help around her. I don't know why though. I don't know what I'm going to do since its Saturday tomorrow and there are going to be a lot of deliveries and a big rush over here." Tifa said starting to get stressed out.

"We'll help ya lassie! It's the least we can do!" Cait Sith said. Cid and Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, we're a part of a team and we help each other when help is needed." Yuffie said happily.

"Yep." Cid said.

Then the door opened to show a depressing looking Cloud. Tifa turned around and smiled.

"Hey, we have a little situation." She said. Cloud looked at her.

"Scarlet hurt herself today and is going to have to stay in bed all day tomorrow. Would you stay and help with the deliveries?" She asked. Cloud looked away distantly.

"I can't. I'm busy." He said. Yuffie growled.

"Cloud how can you be so selfish! Your little sister is up there with a fever and all you can think about is yourself!" Yuffie yelled.

"Spiky, you should at least help Tifa out. She's had a busy day and tomorrow will be worse. Can't you put it aside?" Cid said.

"The little lassie is worried about you. I'm sure it'll make her day to see you here." Cait Sith said. Cloud sighed.

"Whatever. I'll help." He said. Tifa smiled.

"Thanks Cloud. Oh, could you please check on Scarlet when you go up?" Tifa asked. Cloud just nodded and went upstairs.

"He is so hardheaded." Yuffie said downing her fifth root beer. Tifa sighed.

Cloud was stuck in his thoughts of his two lost friends. Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough. He believed it was his fault for the early deaths and he knew he was blame. As he headed for his room Cloud noticed Scarlet's door was slightly open. He had agreed to check on her, so her shrugged and opened the door. A small groan was heard from the figure in the bed as Cloud quietly walked over. Soon blue Mako infused eyes met clouded light brown ones. Scarlet smiled weakly up at him. Her face was slightly pale and her cheeks held a reddish tint to them.

"Hi big brother." She said weakly. Cloud knelt down beside the bed.

"Why didn't you get Tifa to clean the scratch right when you got back? I told you to." Cloud said quietly.

"It was really busy when I got here. I just forgot about it. I'm sorry." She said. Cloud sighed and moved some of Scarlet's hair out of her face.

"Just be more careful next time." He whispered distantly. Scarlet slowly nodded.

"Tifa also said that you'll have to stay in bed all day tomorrow…..so I'll be staying to help out." Cloud said. Scarlet gave a small smile.

"Do I really have to stay here ALL day tomorrow?" She asked. Cloud nodded. Scarlet groaned.

"I hate not being able to help." She pouted weakly. Cloud re-cooled the rag and placed it back on Scarlet's forehead. He left the room silently closing the door behind him. Scarlet sighed and soon fell back into a fever induced sleep.


End file.
